


Modern Love [Traducción al español]

by Kate_Eli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Night Stands, Romance, Steve Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Tony se adentra en una relación con Steve después de una aventura de una noche. Él piensa que Steve es moderno y ya está bien adaptado al siglo XXI; pero descubre que Steve aún vive a la antigua en formas inesperadas.





	Modern Love [Traducción al español]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/gifts), [fictionforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/gifts).
  * A translation of [Modern Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966742) by [fictionforlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionforlife/pseuds/fictionforlife), [Neverever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever). 



> **Neverever** escribió este lindo OS y me ha dado el permiso para traducirlo. ¡Sería genial que le dejaran sus kudos!
> 
> Puedes dejarle kudos [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966742)
> 
> Portada para la traducción [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819256).
> 
> También disponible en wattpad [aquí](https://www.wattpad.com/story/187491567-modern-love-traducci%C3%B3n).
> 
> Artes que aparecerán en el texto por **fictionforlife** (en AO3)/ **ireallyshouldbedrawing** (en Tumblr). 
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Fue solo suerte para los Vengadores cuando comenzó a llover intensamente al comienzo de su ataque a AIM. Tony pensó, no por primera vez, que no se habría unido al negocio de los superhéroes si hubiera sabido con qué frecuencia tendrían que pelear bajo la lluvia. Zumbó más allá de Steve, quien lo saludó con la mano. Al menos tenía la armadura de mil millones de dólares, a diferencia de Cap, que ya parecía una rata ahogada en su uniforme.

—Entonces, Cap, ¿encontró la motocicleta que estaba buscando? —Dijo Clint a través de las intercomunicaciones.

—Reúna a los muchachos de AIM y luego podemos hablar de mi motocicleta —respondió Steve.

Como parte del apoyo aéreo de los Vengadores, Tony rodeó la base siguiendo las posiciones del equipo mientras recorrían la base en busca de agentes y científicos de AIM. Le dio información a Cap sobre lo que encontró. Se preguntó brevemente acerca de la motocicleta que Clint mencionó. Cap pasó por motocicletas como los Vengadores pasaron por quinjets.

AIM había tenido una base HYDRA y los Vengadores tuvieron la tarea de erradicarlos y entregarlos a las autoridades. Tony estaba tomando una tenue visión de la línea de defensa del robot de AIM mientras él y Carol los desarmaban. Él concedió que AIM podría ser muy creativo en sus ideas, pero realmente malo en sus ejecuciones ¿Qué estaban enseñándoles en ingeniería estos días?

Se rió entre dientes mientras escuchaba a Wanda y Natasha debatir sobre los méritos de las películas recientes de Europa del Este mientras sometían a los luchadores científicos de AIM en el complejo de laboratorios. Revisó los datos de la misión, calculando rápidamente cuántos agentes quedaron. Estaban a tiempo, no estaban mal para una misión de rutina.

Steve envió algunos robots, luego ladró las órdenes mientras ajustaba las tácticas del equipo para tener en cuenta las condiciones cambiantes. Tony escuchó las sugerencias del equipo de Steve sobre atacar la base. Steve dio el visto bueno a algunos, hizo los ajustes necesarios a otros y mantuvo al equipo enfocado en los objetivos de la misión.

Tony ahora contaba a Steve entre sus amigos más cercanos. Habían atravesado la mezcla, luchando contra innumerables agentes de Hydra, científicos de AIM e invasores alienígenas después de la caída de SHIELD y luego de Ultron. Aunque Steve hubiera preferido que Tony no siguiera desafiándolo y luchando por su cuenta. Habían golpeado sus cabezas y discutido hasta que se encontraron. Una vez que se establecieron en una buena relación de trabajo, fueron buenos, realmente buenos para dirigir a los Vengadores juntos.

Aunque había trabajado estrechamente con Steve por un tiempo, Tony todavía no había imaginado qué era lo que hacía que el hombre se moviera. Admiró a Steve enormemente por su liderazgo, corazón y agallas. Y Steve era el tipo más amable, del tipo en el que podrías depender para cualquier cosa, incluso podía mover tus cosas sin quejarse, posiblemente incluso cadáveres.

La mejor manera de resumirlo era que Steve estaba conectado de una manera, y Tony estaba conectado a otra. Y eso estaba bien. Trabajaron juntos como una máquina bien engrasada. Tony no pudo pedir más.

Eso no significaba que Tony no se preguntara cómo sería si el alto y rubio Capitán mirara con interés al tipo del traje blindado.

Tony estaba esperando la llamada de Steve para que él hiciera una evaluación de los laboratorios y talleres que el equipo descubrió. Una serie de advertencias aparecieron en el HUD.

—¡Cap! —Gritó— ¡Cúbranse!

—Lo tengo, Iron Man. De acuerdo, vengadores, miren —dijo Steve.

Varias explosiones provocadas por los científicos de AIM que huían atravesaron la base. Tony aceleró su patrulla de perímetro, llamando a Carol para que lo ayudara. Disparó a sus repulsores mientras Carol se deslizaba detrás de él en la limpieza, derribando a quien quedara de pie después de que Tony pasara. La misión iba asombrosamente bien y fácil.

Tan pronto como pensó eso, el laboratorio principal explotó, enviando escombros a la lluvia y derrumbando las paredes en escombros. Él gimió. Él lo sabía mejor. Nunca digas que fue fácil, nunca.

—Oye, Cap, ¿qué está pasando?

Silencio en el intercomunicador. Tony se asustó un poco.

—¿Cap? ¡Cap!

—No puedo aumentar el límite en la comunicación, Tony —dijo por radio Clint.

—¿Steve? ¿Estás ahí? —Preguntó Natasha.

Más silencio.

Maldita sea. Tony repitió rápidamente los datos de HUD sobre Steve, quien, aparentemente, entró a ese edificio un minuto antes de la explosión.

—Voy a entrar —gritó Carol mientras corría hacia el edificio.

—No, aguanta el perímetro. Voy a buscar a Steve — Tony interrumpió. Carol fue rápida y genial para atrapar a los secuaces que huían. Tenía talento para la demolición. Además se trataba de Steve. Tenía que encontrar al hombre.

Cuando llegó a las ruinas del edificio, pudo recoger la débil firma de energía de Steve enterrado bajo los escombros.

—Vamos, Steve —siseó Tony mientras levantaba vigas de acero torcidas y de hormigón. Vio el movimiento como una tos, empapado y sangriento, Steve se abrió camino entre los escombros.

—¡Steve! —Gritó.

—Cuidado —espetó Steve. Tony se volvió para ver a un robot que se tambaleaba hacia él. Antes de que Tony pudiera rechazarla hasta el olvido, el escudo pasó a su lado, decapitando cuidadosamente al robot.

Quitándose el casco, Tony se frotó los ojos. Resopló y se pasó una mano enguantada por el pelo. De repente se sintió cansado, los extraños efectos de la adrenalina altamente cargada lo atravesaron. La pelea se desató a su alrededor.

Steve se acercó para recuperar el escudo. Lo puso en su lugar en la funda en su espalda y luego sacó la capucha. Intentó limpiar la sangre y la mugre de su rostro y uniforme.

—¿De acuerdo, Cap? —Tony preguntó. Vio cómo Steve probaba con cautela la flexibilidad de su pierna izquierda y su rodilla.

Steve estaba aparentemente satisfecho con el movimiento de su pierna.

—Tan bien como puede ser, teniendo en cuenta que se me ha caído un edificio.

Tony se echó a reír.

—Riesgo laboral.

—Sí. Probablemente lo sea. —Un cansado Steve sonrió.

De repente, no importaba que la lluvia fría lo golpeara y goteara en espacios incómodos en el traje. El pulso de Tony se aceleró y su cuerpo se tensó. Porque Steve era la cosa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Su cabello rubio estaba pegado a su cabeza y estaba cubierto de sangre y suciedad, pero sus ojos azules eran brillantes y tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Y miraba a Tony como si Tony fuera la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Dio un paso adelante y alcanzó a Tony. Sorprendido, Tony dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia adelante. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, mientras los ojos de Steve pasaban a sus labios y luego volvían a sus ojos. Steve ahuecó la parte posterior del cuello de Tony con una mano temblorosa, con el pulgar rozando su mandíbula. Tony cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Steve en su piel fría, sin saber si esto era real o una extraña alucinación.

Steve presionó sus labios contra los de Tony. Tony se inclinó hacia el beso y Steve le devolvió el beso con más fuerza, deslizando sus dedos en el cabello de Tony. La otra mano de Steve se aferró a la cadera de Tony, tratando de jalarlo tan cerca como la armadura lo dejaría.

No era una alucinación.

 

Aturdido y sin aliento, Tony rompió el beso.

—Esto sería más fácil sin los trajes —dijo.

Steve se hundió contra Tony, todavía agarrándolo.

—Pero-

—Oye, Carol, toma el control. Steve está en mal estado y lo llevaré de regreso a la torre. Haremos una sesión informativa por la mañana —dijo Tony a través de las comunicaciones.

—¿Steve?

—La construcción cayó sobre él. Ya sabes cómo es. —Le sonrió a Steve y le dijo—, agárrate a la bota y nos llevaremos de regreso a la torre.

Mientras Tony se lanzaba al aire, Hawkeye habló por radio con sarcasmo:

—¿Entonces Tony está llevando a Steve a la torre? Bueno, eso es una sorpresa. Supongo que debe ser martes.

Después de que aterrizaron en la torre, Tony estaba agradecido de haber trabajado en los cierres de liberación rápida para el traje. Él y Steve se apresuraron a quitarse los trajes y la ropa, con las manos agarrando las cremalleras, los botones y los cierres, buscando besos urgentes y frenéticos mientras avanzaban hacia la habitación de Tony.

Steve tiró a Tony en su cama, dejándose caer a su lado. La desnudez era algo común, ya que se adaptaban el vestuario para entrenamiento o para misiones. Pero ver a un Steve completamente desnudo inclinado sobre él para besarlo y tocarlo fue increíble y más allá de lo que Tony había soñado.

Steve pasó una mano por el costado de Tony mientras besaba a Tony con desorden a lo largo de su mandíbula, a lo largo de su cuello y a lo largo de su clavícula. Desesperado por la fricción, Tony agarró la cadera de Steve para acercarlo más.

—Sí, allí mismo —jadeó cuando los dedos de Steve rozaron sus muslos internos.

—¿Seguro sobre eso? —Steve bromeó, su aliento caliente contra la piel de Tony. Se pellizcó un pezón antes de volver a besar y mordisquear el abdomen y los abdominales de Tony.

—Oh, Dios mío, sí, sí, sí. —Tony fue reducido a balbuceos incoherentes cuando Steve lo tomó en su boca. Su mano se deslizó en el corto y rubio cabello de Steve, tirando de él, que demostró ser mucho más inteligente con su lengua de lo que debería ser el Capitán América. Tony se rindió mientras Steve chupaba y zumbaba. Las olas de placer lo inundaron, llevándolo cada vez más cerca del borde. Le rogó y suplicó a Steve y su otra mano se deslizó por el sudoroso hombro de Steve. Nada había sido tan perfecto como esto. Los dedos de Steve se clavaron en sus caderas. Luego Steve se detuvo y le dedicó a Tony una mirada que iba directamente a su ingle.

—Me estás matando, Steve. —Se quejó Tony.

Steve sonrió maliciosamente y puso su boca alrededor de Tony otra vez, empujándolo directamente desde ese acantilado. Gimió el nombre de Steve cuando las estrellas explotaron detrás de sus ojos.

—Eres irreal. —Tony se quedó sin aliento cuando Steve se deslizó por su cuerpo, sus manos se posaron en su cintura.

—Lo intento —respondió Steve. Besó a Tony de nuevo y rodó sobre su espalda.

Tony se apoyó sobre su codo. Pasó la mano por el pecho y los abdominales esculpidos de Steve, sobre el hueso de la cadera afilado y luego bajó entre sus piernas.

—Déjame devolverte el favor —dijo, inclinándose para besar y lamer la piel cálida de Steve mientras pasaba una mano destrozada sobre la gruesa polla de Steve. Estaba complacido por el ruido y el estremecimiento que recibió del Capitán.

—Voy a tomarme mi tiempo —advirtió, mientras bromeaba con Steve con ligeras caricias.

Steve gruñó y golpeó a Tony, quien mantuvo los toques de burla.

—Tony... —Steve se quedó sin aliento. Pero Tony no fue tan paciente como Steve y aceleró sus caricias y tirones. Steve se estremeció y se sacudió con el cuidadoso trabajo de Tony. Realmente era hermoso. Tony nunca olvidaría cómo trajo a Steve, el precioso y perfecto Steve con los ojos más azules, al límite. Sonrió mientras Steve, débil e inestable después de que él llegara, se acomodó en sus brazos. La desesperación y la necesidad entre ellos se aplastaron, se quedaron dormidos juntos.

Por la mañana, Tony disfrutó de la cálida sensación perezosa de desayunar en la cama con Steve. Éste había hecho huevos revueltos y tocino para él y gofres sin gluten para Tony y logró evitar las preguntas puntuales de los compañeros de equipo en la cocina. Apoyados contra la cabecera entre almohadas y bañados por la luz de la mañana, se rieron de la noche anterior y de donde Tony había arrojado partes del traje.

—Asi que. ¿Qué te trajo anoche? —Tony se aventuró.

Steve dejó caer los hombros y se arremolinó pensando en su jugo de naranja.

—El edificio se derrumbó, se sentía demasiado como cuando el avión se cayó.

—Steve... —Tony quería alcanzar y dar palmaditas a Steve en su hombro, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacer eso. Puede que no termine con solo darle unas palmaditas. Desnudo, Steve se veía precioso apoyado contra las almohadas y la cabecera.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Sucede. Tú tienes tu bomba nuclear, yo tengo el avión. —Él bebió su jugo—. Gracias, Tony. Me gustaría... —Parecía confundido y perdido—. Me gustaría.

Teniendo algo de experiencia con la mañana siguiente, Tony estaba muy por delante de Steve al pensar en cómo terminaría la mañana. Le gustaba y respetaba mucho a Steve. A pesar de estar intrigado por Steve, Tony no estaba seguro en absoluto sobre una relación. A pesar de todos sus ajustes al siglo XXI, Steve, en muchos aspectos, aún era un hombre de los años 40. Él era el líder de operaciones para los Vengadores. Se sintió como si volviera a involucrarse con Pepper, y ella era su CEO. No podía ir por ese camino con Steve.

—Sabes, está perfectamente bien dejar esto como algo de una sola noche, Steve, si estás pensando de esa manera.

Steve tiró de las sábanas, con los ojos bajos.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... no quiero que pienses que me aproveché de ti.

Tony lo golpeó con una almohada.

—Anoche clasificaría mi participación como consentimiento entusiasta. Yo también me preocupo por ti, Cap. Entonces, llamémoslo un gran momento y sigamos siendo amigos.

—Por supuesto. Tengo que irme. De todos modos, llego tarde al gimnasio. —Steve se levantó, se puso una bata que encontró en la habitación de Tony y se marchó—. Te veo en el interrogatorio.

Después de eso, las intenciones de Tony fueron nunca involucrarse nuevamente con Steve. En realidad, sin embargo, debería haber sabido que nunca debía decir nunca.

Especialmente cuando descubrió que no podía olvidar las imágenes de Steve: sus ojos azules y adormecidos; su mano recorriendo la cabecera de su cama. La beatífica sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Las sábanas blancas envolviendo alrededor de su delicioso cuerpo. Cada vez que recordaba, el aliento de Tony se atascaba en su garganta y su sangre se aceleraba.

*******   
*******

Estar constantemente cerca de Steve hacía difícil olvidar esa noche juntos. Steve mismo lo hizo más difícil.

Tony se sorprendió por la sonrisa astuta de Steve en los informes de la misión. Y luego estaba el chequeo de cadera y el guiño durante el desayuno cuando Steve lo pasó camino a la cafetera.

Fue sorprendido por el interés de Steve y la ansiosa manera en que esperaba hablar con Steve en el quinjet. Su relación y ruptura con Pepper siguieron siendo un fantasma en su vida. Primero fue su mudanza a Nueva York, luego fue su participación en los Vengadores, cada decisión llevó a Pepper más y más lejos de él. Pepper lo amaba, pero su carrera de superhéroes se mantuvo en el camino y los separó al final. Ella nunca le dio un ultimátum, pero él lo vio en sus ojos. No fue una discusión, solo una conversación dolorosa y puntualizada y se terminó.

Había sido increíblemente difícil recoger las piezas y reiniciar una vida sin su compañera. Él sí reconstruyó su vida, pero no sin costo alguno. Él no estaba listo para ser alguien de otra persona, probablemente nunca; y ya no tenía paciencia para los dolores, los aplastos, el baile cuidadoso de la atracción y la construcción lenta. Tony nunca podría estar enamorado de nuevo. Estaba bien con eso.

Y ahora, aquí estaba Steve, de la nada.

Incluso con algo de reflexión, Tony no pudo explicar las mariposas en su estómago cuando vio a Steve. O por qué estaba dispuesto a tirar la precaución por la ventana cuando Steve le dirigió una sonrisa arrogante durante un entrenamiento. Se dio cuenta de la pequeña llama de esperanza que brillaba en su corazón cuando pensó en Steve y las posibilidades.

Al menos, no fue un cambio de la noche a la mañana entre Tony y Steve, solo una progresión lenta y gradual durante unos pocos meses. Comenzaron a caer en el hábito de almorzar juntos regularmente, con la excusa de que tenían que hablar sobre el asunto de los Vengadores. Luego se convirtió en el desayuno ocasional después de que Steve terminó su entrenamiento matutino y antes de que Tony se dirigiera a su laboratorio. Luego se convirtió en ellos saliendo a cenar.

Tony se quedó mientras Steve miraba los deportes en la televisión. Se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche hablando. Steve se detuvo a conversar con él cuando pasaron por el pasillo. Miraron películas juntos, Tony finalmente pudo mostrarle a Steve todas las películas de ciencia ficción que amaba.

Resultó que Steve amaba la ciencia ficción, desde que obtuvo una copia de la revista Astounding Science Fiction en el '38. Tony y Steve terminaron hablando toda la noche sobre sus libros favoritos y películas. Tal vez Tony se fue a la cama esa noche con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, pensando en cómo la cara de Steve se iluminó con entusiasmo cuando hablaba de sus libros favoritos, pero si alguien le preguntaba, lo negaría.

Todas esas cosas que Tony podía desechar como amistad.

Hasta que se encontró con Steve dejando el quinjet. Steve sonrió tímidamente cuando se topó con Tony, quien estaba haciendo pruebas en las bandas. Tony tardó una hora en darse cuenta de que Steve estaba tratando de coquetear con él. Entonces otra vez, pensándolo bien, Steve probablemente no lo había hecho. Pero Tony no pudo descartarlo.

Steve también podría hacer que sonriera como nadie más. Tal vez Tony esperaba verlo más de lo que debería, si estaba planeando mantener su distancia.

Lo que lo empeoró fue que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Steve, más dejaba entrar a Steve, y éste a él. Y lo que vio en Steve fue fascinante para Tony.

Tony se detuvo en la suite de Steve para dejar algunos libros que pensó que podrían gustarle. Siempre estaba ligeramente sorprendido cuando entraba en la suite. Steve decoró su suite como una mezcla de estilos y cultura del siglo XX. El mobiliario era robusto y moderno, las cortinas en tonos azul y marrón, y las paredes cubiertas con carteles de motocicletas vintage y piezas de arte enmarcadas que Steve había recogido en las ferias de arte callejero. Una estantería llena hasta el borde dominaba una pared junto con dos tocadiscos modernos, un receptor y dos grandes parlantes de piso.

Vestido en jeans y una camiseta azul profundo, Steve se sentó en su sillón, clasificando un montón de discos de vinilo. El sol de la tarde iluminó su cabello rubio como un halo de ángel y sus ojos azules brillaron cuando sonrió a Tony. Pulsó un botón en el control remoto para silenciar la reproducción del disco de Sinatra.

—Encontré algunas copias antiguas de la serie de la Fundación Asimov y algunos otros libros en los que podrías estar interesado —dijo Tony, ofreciendo una bolsa de libros. Casi se tropieza con una pila de libros sobre las guerras en Irak, probablemente parte de Steve se está poniendo al día en el proyecto de eventos actuales que nunca pareció terminar.

Steve hojeó los libros.

—Gracias, Tony. He oído hablar de Asimov, pero no tuve la oportunidad de leerlo. ¿Qué es este Star Trek uno?

—La novelización —respondió Tony—. Pensé que podrías probar un par ya que te gusta el programa. —Echó un vistazo al conjunto de discos, una extraña colección de Woodie Guthrie, Peter, Paul y Mary, los primeros Bob Dylan, Johnny Cash y la familia Carter. No estaba seguro de cómo todo eso encajaba con Tommy Dorsey, Andrews Sisters y Glenn Miller que él sabía que Steve escuchaba regularmente.

—Fui a un mercadillo esta mañana y encontré algunos discos —explicó Steve—. ¿Quieres escuchar conmigo?

Tony se sentó en el sofá y vio a Steve preparar los siguientes discos de manera experta.

—Sabes, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirle a JARVIS que transmita música. Tenemos una extensa biblioteca. Y si no lo tengo, lo puedo conseguir.

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—No es lo mismo. Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero no es lo mismo.

—Tal vez me lo puedas explicar. Porque simplemente no lo entiendo.

Steve volvió al sofá.

—Es el sonido.

Una larga explicación sobre las diferencias entre lo analógico y lo digital y los problemas relacionados con la reproducción estéreo murieron en los labios de Tony cuando Steve mostró una sonrisa brillante y le palmeó la rodilla. No es que su cerebro usualmente se pusiera en marcha cuando un niño bonito miraba en su dirección. Pero Steve era cálido y abierto, y obviamente le gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

—Tenemos que trabajar en tu gusto por la música.

—Suenas como Sam. Siempre me está buscando sobre Motown y el jazz.

—En serio, ¿Sinatra?

—Es alguien a quien escuché por primera vez después de salir del hielo —señaló Steve—. Me agrada.

—Puedes sacar al chico de los 40 pero no a los 40 del chico.

—Sinatra es de posguerra —señaló Steve amablemente.

El sofá de Steve no era tan grande como uno podría pensar una vez que Steve se sentaba. Tony se encontró sentado más cerca de lo que sería cómodo. O seguro. Frotar una rodilla y un muslo contra las chispas enviadas por Steve a través de su cuerpo.

Tony se volvió hacia Steve.

—¿La Familia Carter?

—Larga historia. —Steve se mordió el labio y sus ojos pasaron brevemente hacia los de Tony.

Después de eso, no le tomó mucho a Tony deslizarse más hacia el lado del sofá de Steve.

—Tengo toda la tarde. —Se acomodó contra el brazo de Steve.

Steve deslizó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Tony.

—Recogí el álbum de Johnny Cash y el chico me dio el disco de forma gratuita, dijo que me gustaría.

—No tengo idea de por qué no hay personas en tu vida que puedan sugerir música que sucedió en los últimos veinte años.

—He escuchado ese ruido que Wanda llama música. —Steve frunció el ceño.

Tony se echó a reír.

—¿No eres fan de EDM?

—Tampoco soy un fanático de AC / DC o Metallica —agregó Steve expresamente.

—Pagano. Sinceramente, Steve, si no me tuvieras, estarías perdido en este siglo.

Steve pasó su mano por el grueso cabello de Tony, girando hebras en sus dedos.

—Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, puedo pasar el día sin lastimarme.

—Apenas. Y definitivamente sin estilo. —Tony se sintió cálido y tenso contra la solidez de Steve. La sonrisa que tiraba de las esquinas de la boca de Steve tenía un efecto devastador en él.

—Encuentro que nunca te equivocas con los clásicos.

—Ha... —El clic de otro registro cayó, en su lugar, señaló más a Sinatra—. Hablando de clásicos, ¿has escuchado a Barry White?

—¿Barry White?

Tony resopló.

—Oh, vamos, estoy seguro de que alguien te ha hablado de él. Cantante de R&B, conocido por sus, um, canciones sexy.

Steve le dio un apretón.

—Entonces crees que debería estar escuchando canciones sexy.

—Uh, seguro. Sí deberías.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando? ¿O te gusta verme retorcerme?

Steve se inclinó más cerca de Tony y dijo suavemente.

—Tal vez las dos cosas. —Su aliento estaba caliente en la piel de Tony, casi podía sentir el roce de los labios de Steve.

Tony tuvo que besarlo. Se fundió con Steve, quien puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Tony para acercarlo más. Durante largos y lánguidos momentos, se besaron, larga y lentamente, la música y la luz del sol sobre ellos como cálidas olas en una playa. Steve frotando círculos en la cadera de Tony mientras sus labios y lenguas se deslizaban uno contra el otro. Tony levantó la camiseta de Steve y pasó sus dedos por su abdomen perfecto.

Miró a los ojos divertidos de Steve. Steve sonrió y persiguió los labios de Tony. Tony se agachó pero golpeó sus dedos contra los de Steve.

—Dijimos que no lo volveríamos a hacer —dijo Tony.

—¿Qué, no? —Respondió Steve, con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sabes, no sexo —dijo Tony. Aunque su resolución sobre ese tema se estaba debilitando por un segundo, con el magnífico cuerpo de Steve presionado contra él y sus ojos azules enfocados solo en él. La mano de Steve pesada en su cadera lo sujetó en su lugar, pero no era como si Tony hubiera querido mudarse de este lugar.

Steve se lamió los labios y se inclinó hacia delante.

—No hagas eso. —Tony suplicó silenciosamente mientras tiraba a Steve. Quien se rió de él y su débil protesta. Steve tomó su mano y comenzó a besar cada punta de los dedos.

—¿Qué dices...? —Bromeó Steve.

—Steve —siseó Tony. Steve salpicó su cara y cuello con besos, enviando escalofríos a través del cuerpo de Tony. Pasó un pulgar sobre la mejilla de Tony, deslizando una mano por su cabello, tirando de los rizos cortos en la nuca. Tony sintió ganas y las descargas eléctricas se dispararon a través de su cuerpo cuando Steve lo besó con la lengua y los dientes—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Besar, creo. ¿La gente le llama difere en estos días? Puede que tenga que hacer esto más seguido, para hacerlo bien...

Tony gimió.

—Oh, demonios, solo esta vez. —Dejó que Steve lo llevara a la cama.

*******   
*******

No fue solo esa vez. Hubo muchas veces más, después de entrenar en el gimnasio, después de una misión, después de una buena película, cuando uno de ellos tenía una picazón que no podían rascar. Tony no diría que estaba caminando en el aire, pero tal vez lo estaba. Fue una bendición.

Lo que era aún mejor, Tony descubrió que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Steve. Le gustó cómo Steve puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro cuando miraban televisión. Le gustaba discutir juguetonamente con Steve durante el postre en un restaurante. Le gustó que Steve se reuniera en el taller trabajando en el asunto de los Vengadores mientras trabajaba en el traje y el equipo. Steve incluso se aventuró a hacer algunos bocetos también, mencionando que a menudo no tenía tiempo para dibujar o pintar. Amaba cómo los brazos de Steve se sentían alrededor de su cintura cuando Steve se durmió con él en su cama.

Incluso podría estar enamorándose de Steve, quien actuó como si Tony fuera el sol, la luna y las estrellas para él. Solo habían pasado seis meses desde aquella primera noche juntos. Pero Tony había estado en relaciones antes, pensó que Steve había tenido su parte, y estaban en una peligrosa línea de trabajo. No iba a buscar debajo de las rocas por problemas inexistentes.

Excepto que había una pequeña cosa molesta. Ni siquiera realmente una cosa. Solo algo que no estaba bien, como un suave moretón en una manzana antes de que se pudra. Tony no podía decirlo con exactitud.

Su inquietud comenzó cuando escuchó una conversación entre Steve y Clint en la cocina. Los había visto sentados en la mesa mientras iba a tomar un café. Se veían como ladrones cuando Clint señaló algo en la computadora portátil de Steve.

—Depende de sus planes para el sábado, supongo —dijo Clint.

—No tengo ningún plan —dijo Steve. Las orejas de Tony se levantaron, porque había pensado que tenía planes con Steve este sábado.

—Entonces sugiero que vayas temprano, para una mejor selección —continuó Clint.

—No sé sobre eso —dijo Steve. Tenía esa pequeña arruga entre los ojos que tenía cuando estaba inseguro o preocupado—. Estoy buscando algo muy específico.

—Has estado buscando durante más de tres meses, ¿verdad? ¿Tal vez deberías bajar tus estándares?

Steve se rió entre dientes.

—Mis estándares son bastante bajos, Clint. De todos modos, podría intentarlo en ese encuentro.

—Ey, ¿qué sucede? —Tony preguntó en un tono casual. Agarró su taza de café, inquieto por la conversación.

Steve cerró la tapa del portátil y sonrió a Tony.

—Nada. Solo estábamos hablando de algo que vi en la computadora.

—Hablamos más tarde, Steve —dijo Clint—. Tony, ¿flechas?

—Pasa por el taller esta tarde, Katniss, y hablaremos de compras. —Le dijo a Clint, antes de que éste desapareciera por el pasillo.

Tony notó un montón de notas en la pulcra escritura de Steve cuando Steve recogió la computadora portátil y esas cosas.

—¿Steve? ¿Todavía tenemos planes para el sábado? ¿Esa exposición en el MET? Suponiendo que no haya invasiones de robots alienígenas o malvados.

Steve besó la cabeza de Tony.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Tony sabía que podía confiar en Steve. Steve no lo plantaría. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que Steve lo cancelaría el sábado, incluso si era una especie de cosa casual donde iban a ver una exhibición en el MET y la cena. No establecieron ningún tiempo, solo hicieron planes vagos para hacer algo juntos ese día. Tony no debería estar en lo más mínimo preocupado.

 

 

Por supuesto, Tony tenía razón acerca de Steve. Steve había aparecido a tiempo en el taller con ropa nueva, una camisa azul oscuro sobre una camiseta y pantalones ajustados, para salir con Tony como lo habían planeado. Pero el misterio de la discusión de Steve con Clint se mantuvo.

La exposición de arte fue maravillosa, cenaron en el museo y decidieron dar un largo paseo por el Central Park. Fue un hermoso día de primavera. Los dedos de Steve rozaron los de Tony como si quisiera tomarse las manos. Steve habló sobre una clase de arte que planeaba tomar la próxima semana, la primera clase que estaba tomando en mucho, mucho tiempo. Estaba emocionado y Tony caminaba en el aire.

Después de que salieron del parque y regresaron a la acera, un tipo con un cortavientos de color tostado los saludó y se acercó.

—Oye, Steve. No fuiste la semana pasada.

Steve estrechó la mano del chico.

—Hola Matt. Oh, he estado ocupado.

—Sí, sé cómo es. Mi hija comenzó la Liga Pequeña la semana pasada. Causa estragos en el calendario. —Matt miró a Tony.

—Sí, bueno. Matt, este es Tony, mi... mi compañero de equipo.

Matt quedó inmediatamente impresionado.

—¿El Tony Stark?

—Sí, ese soy yo —respondió Tony.

—Guau. Yo... —Matt miró a su familia—. Tengo que hacer esto corto, Steve, porque mi esposa tiene planes. Encontré a un tipo que podría tener lo que estás buscando. Envíame un mensaje de texto o correo electrónico y te contactaré.

Steve asintió.

—Gracias, Matt.

Matt corrió hacia su familia. Tony miró a Steve, quien continuó su historia interrumpida sobre su clase de arte como si Matt no hubiera sucedido. Todo el día de repente perdió su encanto cuando la palabra "compañero de equipo" hizo eco en su mente. El camino a la Torre pareció mucho más largo cuando Tony trató de averiguar por qué eso le molestaba tanto. Un feliz Steve caminó a su lado, ajeno al daño causado.

Durante la noche, Tony se puso cada vez más molesto porque Steve no lo había presentado como su novio, sino solo como su compañero de equipo. Natasha era una compañera de equipo, Carol era una compañera de equipo, Sam era un hermano. Tony tenía que ser más que eso para Steve.

Apenas podía concentrarse en los informes de investigación y desarrollo que Pepper le pidió que revisara. No pensaba que Steve lo haría... bueno, pensaba que Steve sería el primero en llamarlo novio. Steve parecía ser ese tipo de hombre, comprometido, listo para gritar que Tony era suyo desde las cimas de las montañas. Tony siempre fue el tipo que dudaba en comprometerse, siempre listo para jugar en el campo.

Era Steve, de los años 40, boy scout, no insultaba por los intercomunicadores. Tuvo suerte de que Steve incluso mirara en su dirección.

Sabía que era completamente loco que se sintiera así. Técnicamente, realmente no estaban saliendo, supuso. Pero Tony había pensado que tenían una relación sólida y prometedora. Estaban durmiendo juntos, por gritarlo en voz alta. Eso debería haberle ganado a Tony algún estatus exclusivo con Steve. Al menos eso es lo que Tony pensó.

Preocupado y hosco, se retiró a su taller por algo de paz y quizás para aclarar su cabeza.   
Le quedó muy claro que eran una pareja. ¿Y cuál fue ese trato extraño que Matt dijo sobre que encontró alguien que tenía algo para Steve?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Tony recopiló datos sobre las recientes actualizaciones del traje. Notó algunos problemas inesperados con el cableado de la armadura de la pierna. Se mordió el labio mientras revisaba los datos.

Pero los pensamientos acerca de Steve invadieron su mente. Steve podría estar perfectamente feliz con sus arreglos actuales, pero no quería que el equipo lo supiera. Tal vez fue solo un compañero de equipo con beneficios por la situación. Pero tuvo citas estupendas con Steve que no terminaron en sexo. Como hoy en el MET. Eso no se sentía como un compañero de equipo con la situación de amigo con beneficios.

Levantó y giró la tuerca izquierda en sus manos, apenas capaz de concentrarse en comprobar el cableado.

¿Y si... y si a Steve le avergonzaba que lo vieran saliendo con él? Tal vez Steve no quería que el equipo o el público pensaran que el Capitán América se estaba rebajando al salir con alguien como Tony. Tal vez simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno para que Steve lo llamara novio.

Maldita sea, esto era humillante.

Tony había llegado demasiado lejos en la vida y había cambiado demasiado por su relación con Pepper para conformarse con ser el secreto de alguien. Incluso si Steve era oro, hermoso, perfecto apretón secreto. Se enfureció mientras trataba de encontrar la anormalidad del cableado. Desmontó uno en su mano.

—Uh, Tony, Bruce hizo galletas. ¿Quieres una? —Preguntó Steve.

Tony se giró en su taburete para enfrentar a Steve, quien tenía la arruga entre sus cejas. Bueno. Steve sabía que algo estaba mal. Steve silenciosamente ofreció el plato.

—Claro, ponlos allí. —Tony saludó en dirección a la mesa de trabajo menos cubierta.

Steve despejó un lugar y dejó el plato. Él levantó un taburete.

—¿Van las cosas bien? —Preguntó mientras observaba el trabajo de Tony.

Tony golpeó el destornillador.

—¿Soy solo una aventura para ti? ¿O un secreto sucio que no puedes compartir con otras personas?

Sobresaltado y confundido, como un ciervo atrapado en los faros, Steve parpadeó un par de veces. Tomó un respiro profundo.

—No creo- whoah- yo-

—¡Estamos durmiendo juntos, Steve! Eso significa algo, ¿verdad? Somos más que especiales. Es como si yo fuera tu chico, o lo que sea.

Steve se desplomó contra la mesa.

—¿Te refieres a ir firme? —Preguntó en voz baja. Se quedó mirando el suelo, frotándose la mano en el muslo.

—No tengo idea de lo que eso significa. ¿Pero piensas en mí como tu novio?

—¿Estás contento con lo que estamos haciendo?

—¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿O hay algún otro problema que debería saber?

—Definitivamente no. Creo que eres increíble, Tony. —La arruga se profundizó—. Estoy feliz con lo que estamos haciendo. —La preocupación empañó los ojos de Steve—. No sé lo que quieres, Tony.

—Quiero que me presentes a las personas como tu novio.

—No le hemos dicho al equipo que estamos saliendo. ¿Es eso algo que quieres?

—Steve, ¿qué quiero decir cuando se trata de ti? ¿Somos novios? ¿Somos pareja? ¿Qué somos?

Steve miró fijamente sus manos. Finalmente miró a Tony.

—Estoy bien con lo que tenemos ahora. Pero parece que quizás quieras más de mí. —Steve se mordió el labio—. Tony, no puedo ofrecerte más de lo que estamos haciendo ahora. Eso podría significar que no puedo, um, llamarte mi, mi, novio o decir algo al equipo sobre nosotros. —Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro—. Y no puedo estar seguro de que eso va a cambiar muy pronto. No puedo predecir el futuro.

Tony apretó los dientes. La conversación no iba a donde él creía que iba a ir. Tenía una pequeña fantasía de que Steve se disculparía y le aseguraría a Tony que, después de todo, eran una pareja. Tony sabía que no podía soportar esperar hasta que Steve se decidiera por él. Por ellos. Terminaría obteniendo menos de lo que quería al final. O, peor aún.

—Bien, Steve. Entonces, cancelemos todo el asunto, si no puedes encontrarte a mitad de camino —dijo Tony.

—¿Tony? ¿Estás seguro? —Steve preguntó, su voz baja y tensa.

—Sí, completamente. La vida es demasiado corta, Steve, no puedo esperar para siempre.

Steve vaciló, luego se inclinó hacia delante para levantar la barbilla de Tony con dedos temblorosos y cuidadosos y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Creo- creo que entiendo. Ojalá... bueno, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Por supuesto, Steve. Podemos ser amigos.

Después de que Steve se fue, Tony golpeó sus manos sobre la mesa, sus hombros se inclinaron con el peso de su decepción y su ira. Había pensado que las cosas serían diferentes con Steve. Pero eso no estaba destinado a ser. Se enderezó y subió la música, en voz alta, e intentó lo mejor que pudo para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Así que eso fue todo. Al principio, sería difícil volver a ser amigos, pero Tony se las arreglaría. Se las arregló con Pepper, y eso que había vivido con ella.

Lo más difícil de todo sería tratar de olvidar esa visión breve y tentadora del mundo privado de Steve. A Tony le había gustado lo que había visto. Pero esa puerta estaba cerrada, con fuerza, detrás de él cuando rompieron.

Unos meses más tarde, Tony tuvo un mal momento en el fin de semana de entrenamiento para todo el equipo de los Vengadores, incluidos los que trabajaban a tiempo parcial. Él había diseñado el programa con Steve y estaba sirviendo como un obstáculo práctico en la mayoría de los escenarios de entrenamiento. El equipo nunca sabría qué los golpeó con todas las desagradables sorpresas que él y Steve habían preparado. A fin de cuentas, Tony tenía un fin de semana divertido por delante, junto con todos los bocadillos y bebidas deportivas que podía desear. Mejor aún, Rhodey estuvo en la ciudad durante mucho tiempo.

Steve era todo un negocio mientras paseaba al equipo por el primer escenario del día. A Tony le encantó el objetivo de entrenamiento para este escenario. Steve y él lo habían diseñado para eliminar cualquier problema de trabajo en equipo restante, particularmente la brecha entre los miembros del equipo entrenados por el ejército (Rhodey, Sam y Carol) y aquellos con antecedentes de espías o civiles (todos los demás). Tony y Steve quemaron el petróleo de medianoche planeando este escenario, tal vez divirtiéndose demasiado pensando en cómo volver locos a sus compañeros de equipo.

Rhodey estaba actuando muy concentrado y atento, y Tony ni siquiera podía hacerlo reír, a pesar de que podía decir que Rhodey se estaba muriendo por cada cara graciosa y broma que Tony hacía.

—Basta, hombre —dijo Rhodey durante un descanso.

—¿Qué? ¿No podemos divertirnos con esto? —Tony dijo.

—Esto es algo serio —respondió Rhodey. Sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Steve—. Diversión más tarde.

—¿Cómo está funcionando el traje? —Tony se acercó a inspeccionar el guante de War Machine.

—Bien...

—¿Apretado en el hombro derecho? —Tony realizó una exploración rápida del traje.

—No, esta bien.

—¿Es por eso que estás favoreciendo tu lado izquierdo? —Steve preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

—No puedo esconderme del Capitán América —bromeó Tony—. Es la audiencia súper sensible, ya sabes —le susurró a Rhodey.

—Tal vez, no estoy diciendo que lo sea, tal vez el hombro podría estar pellizcando un poco —admitió Rhodey.

—Sí, trabajaré en eso esta noche después del entrenamiento.

—¿Qué hay de salir a tomar algo?

—Tomará quince minutos, máximo, luego llegaremos al lugar del que te hablé —dijo Tony. Buscó un destornillador para arreglar la armadura de Rhodey.

—¿Quieres venir, Steve? —Preguntó Rhodey.

Steve frunció los labios como si lo estuviera considerando, luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, tengo que prepararme para la sesión de mañana.

Al final del día, Tony miró y vio a Sam hablando con Steve. Steve estaba mirando al suelo mientras Sam hablaba. Deseaba tener la audiencia de Steve. La experiencia sugirió cuando Sam estaba presionando a Steve para que se uniera a la barra de barras en la que se estaba convirtiendo la noche. Steve apoyó los hombros y le dijo algo a Sam, luego le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejó. Sam se encogió de hombros en respuesta a la silenciosa pregunta de una curiosa Natasha.

Tony sacudió la cabeza. Ese fue Steve. Amable, leal, valiente. Un clásico adicto al trabajo. Y nadie más que Sam estaba dispuesto a llamarlo.

*******   
*******

Al día siguiente, Steve mostró una sorprendente tolerancia para el equipo que se presentaba bajo el clima. Sin duda, pensó que podría incluir eso en sus planes de entrenamiento. Tony prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando en su mente.

Tony se mantuvo al margen, recogiendo datos para su posterior análisis. Él reuniría los informes. Steve le daría a cada miembro del equipo un informe sobre su desempeño con un régimen de entrenamiento sugerido. Así fue como trabajaron como co-líderes: planear y consultar juntos, pero cada uno con su propio trabajo.

Apartó la vista de los hologramas de los gráficos y los números para ver a Steve caminar hacia Clint, Carol y Sam a través de una repetición de su último ejercicio de entrenamiento. Sam estaba jugando a su compañero de equipo herido y Clint y Carol tuvieron que rescatarlo del enemigo. Tony notó que la simulación holográfica de situaciones de batalla se mantenía bien bajo la presión. Debería considerar traer más servidores si Steve incrementaba sus inspirados planes de entrenamiento.

Pepper envió un correo electrónico recordándole a Tony que iba a estar en la ciudad para la próxima recaudación de fondos de la Fundación Maria Stark. Anotó uno o dos puntos cuando contestó alegremente que sí, estaba en su calendario. Incluso podría tener una cita real para la noche. Pepper envió un pulgar hacia arriba.

Sam estaba intentando despegar y aterrizar. Tony le hizo una señal para que se detuviera y viniera.

—¿Qué sucede, Stark? —Sam preguntó.

—Verificación del equipo —dijo Tony. Hizo que Sam levantara y batiera un ala—. ¿Cómo están funcionando las nuevas alas?

—Genial. ¿Viste la pelea del jueves pasado?

—Sí. Golpeaste la carrera de Steve durante la semana.

Sam resopló. Agarró una botella de Gatorade de la nevera junto a Tony.

—Me gustaría que hubiera puesto lo más destacado en la página de los Vengadores o incluso en un canal dedicado de YouTube. Diría al público el bien que estamos haciendo.

—Voy a hablar con el equipo de relaciones públicas. Pero creo que la idea de Steve de los momentos destacados y de lo que estás hablando son cosas diferentes.

—Steve siempre está dispuesto a mostrar a los civiles rescatados y reducir el daño a la propiedad. —Sam movió la botella de un lado a otro en sus manos y miró a Tony.

Carol estaba sobre Rhodey, imitando las maniobras de rescate. Estaban burlando a Steve, y una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Steve. Tony no sonrió lo suficiente de vuelta.

Sam le dio un codazo.

—Entonces, ¿qué crees que le pasa a Steve últimamente?

—Bueno, si el consejero residente no sabe...

Sam tapó la botella y la arrojó al cubo de reciclaje.

—Estoy fuera de servicio, Tony. Soy su amigo. Los amigos preguntan sobre amigos todo el tiempo. Tenías que haber notado que Steve está, bueno, Steve ha vuelto a ser como era durante el tiempo que estuvo trabajando para SHIELD.

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Él no me ha dicho nada.

—Está bien —dijo Sam—. Esté atento a Steve, ¿verdad? Eres una de las personas a las que está más cercano.

—Dirigimos los Vengadores juntos, Sam. No me hace un experto en Steve.

Sam se golpeó el muslo.

—Estoy interesado en ver a Steve feliz. Y apostaría buen dinero a que él no.

Tony tomó algunas notas sobre la eficiencia del nuevo kit de Sam y trató de no pensar más en la felicidad de Steve. Ya no era asunto suyo.

—Sí, vale. Estaré atento.

*******   
*******

El equipo estaba más tranquilo en la cena que en el bar la noche anterior. Sam y Natasha aparentemente se habían apoyado mucho en Steve para sacarlo de la torre y entrar al restaurante con el equipo. Steve escuchó cómo Carol y Rhodey intercambiaban los pros y los contras de los diferentes aviones de la Fuerza Aérea. Pero la mirada amistosa en su rostro no coincidía con la distancia en sus ojos.

Steve no era por naturaleza una persona profesionalmente amable. Steve había probado una y otra vez que él era lo genuino. Tony se movió en círculos donde la gente era amigable en la superficie y no tanto de otra manera, por lo que sabía el verdadero trato cuando lo vio.

Sentado junto a Steve, Tony lo observó atentamente para ver qué preocupaba a Sam. Y parecía tan obvio como el sol en el cielo. Steve parecía haber regresado a lo que era justo después de ser descongelado, como si los últimos años ni siquiera hubieran sucedido.

Clint se volvió hacia Steve.

—Oye, ¿cómo va la búsqueda?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Nada nuevo. Aún persiguiendo pistas sin embargo.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —Tony preguntó.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Nada importante.

—¿Más registros? Porque creo que hay tiendas de discos en Nueva York.

Sam intervino con sugerencias sobre intercambios y mercados que Steve podría probar si estaba buscando discos antiguos a buenos precios. Todos terminaron hablando de música, y Sam mencionó con entusiasmo el próximo concierto que planeaba ver. Sin embargo, Clint no vio en el punto del jazz.

Todo lo que Tony pudo pensar fue en la maravillosa tarde que pasaron escuchando los discos en la suite de Steve. Miró a Steve, que parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia. Empujó la comida en su plato y asintió cuando fue necesario, pero no pareció poder mirar a Tony. Tony se preguntó si Steve alguna vez pensó en ellos, o incluso recordó esa tarde con el mismo cariño y agridulce anhelo que Tony.

Para sorpresa de nadie, Steve declaró que estaba empacando después del postre. Sam y Natasha intercambiaron una mirada, y luego Sam trató de persuadirlo para que se quedara más tiempo.

—Volveré contigo si quieres compañía —ofreció Tony—. Tengo que compilar los datos de hoy. —Tony no esperó la respuesta de Steve, sino que hizo los arreglos para que fueran recogidos. Él pagó la cena al salir, a pesar del ceño fruncido de Steve.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Tony —dijo Steve.

—No, debería regresar, como dije, compilación de datos durante toda la noche.

—Ok.

Intercambiaron una pequeña charla en el viaje a casa. Steve miró por la ventana mientras Tony revisaba su teléfono.

—¿Irás a lo de la caridad el jueves de la próxima semana? —preguntó.

—¿Qué? —Steve se sobresaltó de sus pensamientos.

—El evento de la Fundación Maria Stark. Pepper quiere saber. Personalmente, creo que alguien de la Fundación le pidió que lo hiciera porque...

—Estaré allí.

—Bien. Creo que algunos de nosotros deberíamos estar allí. Aunque tendremos que encontrar un voluntario para el servicio de vigilancia.

Steve sonrió débilmente.

—Sam podría estar interesado. Creo que sus planes para el jueves fracasaron.

De vuelta en la torre, Steve se bajó en la sala común. Tony vaciló antes de seguirlo. Steve le dio a Tony una mirada sorprendida.

—Pensé que ibas a tu taller.

—¿Vas a ir al gimnasio?

Steve miró alrededor de la habitación. Tony se cruzó de brazos.

—Irás, ¿verdad?

Finalmente Steve resopló.

—Sí. No tuve un buen entrenamiento antes.

—Son las 8 de la noche. La mayoría de la gente llamaría a esa, la hora de televisión.

Steve miró al suelo y luego a la gran pantalla de televisión que casi cubría la pared y luego a Tony. Después de una larga pausa, dijo:

—Te veré en la mañana, Tony. Último día de entrenamiento. Buenas noches.

Tony soltó el aliento que contenía. Hubo un momento en que Steve hubiera saltado para ver la televisión con él, y ahora esto. Maldita sea, se suponía que eran amigos. Deberían poder ver la televisión juntos.

Algo estaba definitivamente mal con Steve. Y a Tony le molestaba que ya no pudiera alcanzarlo, y mucho menos ver al Steve que había conocido tan brevemente.

*******   
*******

Unos días después de la sesión de entrenamiento, Tony pasaba por el piso común de camino a su taller. Steve estaba allí, viendo un partido de béisbol en la televisión. Tony se detuvo un segundo, su mano apretándose en su taza de café. Un pensamiento acerca de unirse a Steve en el sofá pasó por su mente. Fue tentador, pero la frialdad de Steve la otra noche lo impulsó a seguir moviéndose.

Algún día, él podría pasar tiempo con Steve nuevamente, y tal vez ir más allá de lo que se habla en la tienda. Una vez que los bordes se desgastaran, supuso, y la agudeza de la pérdida ya haya disminuído con el tiempo.

Excepto que había un pequeño inconveniente al vivir con alguien con audición supersensible.

—Oye, Tony, ¿vas al taller? —Preguntó Steve.

—Sí, tengo una larga lista de cosas de las sesiones de entrenamiento para trabajar. Me conoces, siempre trabajando. —Se paró incómodo cerca del sofá.

Steve mostró una sonrisa.

—Es difícil ser un genio.

—¿Cómo está el juego?

Steve miró la televisión.

—Oh, ni siquiera noté que el juego de los Mets había terminado. Marlins contra los Red Sox, creo. No estoy completamente seguro de los nuevos equipos a veces.

Tony miró el sofá, que estaba cubierto de informes, las notas de Steve y una computadora portátil ejecutando simulaciones. Steve no había prestado atención al juego porque estaba trabajando.

—Steve, ¿te has tomado un descanso de los asuntos de los Vengadores esta semana?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, Tony. Tengo mucho que hacer, igual que tú.

—Tienes derecho a tiempo libre, como el resto del equipo. Y, por favor, no me digas, que ya has gastado la excusa de correr, que hay un montón de sacos de boxeo rotos en la esquina del gimnasio.

Con una apariencia de una sonrisa, Steve dijo:

—Estoy bien, Tony. Me tomaré un fin de semana largo la semana que viene. Establecimos esa sesión de entrenamiento por una razón. Solo estoy trabajando con los datos.

Tony no le creyó. Pero antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo, Steve agregó:

—Sam irá más tarde a cenar.

—Oh, eso es bueno —respondió Tony. Se tensó cuando Steve parecía aún más sombrío. Sí, había sobrepasado su bienvenida—. De todos modos, iré al taller.

Steve asintió.

—Nos vemos luego, Tony —dijo, con el cuerpo cerrado y los ojos tan fríos y distantes como si Tony fuera simplemente un conocido de negocios. Era como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos.

Vale, vete a la mierda, pensó Tony para sí mismo. No podía entender por qué Steve estaba tan decidido a ser completamente miserable.

*******   
*******

El martes anterior al evento de la Fundación Maria Stark, Tony tuvo uno de esos días en los que fue enterrado bajo demasiado trabajo tanto con Stark Industries como con los Vengadores. Incluso había logrado salir de la cama al amanecer para terminar algunos proyectos. Finalmente salió del taller para prepararse para un viaje a las oficinas de IS en la tarde.

En su camino hacia los ascensores, se dio cuenta de que no tenía cafeína y tenía un poco de hambre. Así que se detuvo en la cocina común para tomar una taza de café recién hecho y algo para comer que no fuera un batido de proteínas. De alguna manera, la mayoría del equipo terminó almorzando casi al mismo tiempo en la cocina en el área común. El caos de los superhéroes que almorzaban lo invadió mientras leía su tableta y se deslizaba entre la multitud.

Steve estaba sentado con Sam al final de la gran mesa de la cocina. Sam le hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Pensé que tenías el día libre —dijo Tony.

Sam se rió.

—Tengo un comienzo tardío. Días de descanso significa dormir. Parece que acabas de salir del trabajo.

—En realidad, en camino a Stark Industries, tengo una tarde de presentaciones sobre algunos de mis proyectos en I + D —Tony podría pensar en una docena de maneras diferentes de pasar su tarde de manera más productiva. Pero Pepper necesitaba esto.

—Tengo una cena familiar —dijo Sam—. ¿Y tú, Steve?

—No estoy seguro, todavía —admitió Steve. Sonó un teléfono. Steve sacó su teléfono celular—. Sí, este es Steve, llamé, sí, podría hacer eso. ¿Qué tal después de las 6? Por supuesto. Te veré- eso funciona... conozco el restaurante. Estoy deseando que llegue.

Tony vio a Steve anotar a Anne, 6:30, algo de Bar and Grill en su cuaderno de bocetos. Él entrecerró los ojos y miró a Steve, que ni siquiera dudaba en establecer una cita delante de él.

Steve era un hombre confuso. Y ganando, rápidamente, en la categoría agravante.

*******   
*******

La Fundación Maria Stark fue sede de una de sus tres principales organizaciones benéficas del año. Tony estaba pensando en traer una cita. Tony no se había preocupado por eso desde que Pepper y él rompieron. Pero había conocido a una persona prometedora que se reía de sus bromas y no se sentía intimidado por todo el asunto de salir con Iron Man.

Hace unas semanas almorzó con un nuevo magnate de la tecnología, cuyo hermano fotógrafo estuvo en la ciudad por un tiempo. Él no había sugerido tan sutilmente que Tony podría entrevistarlo para un puesto en la Fundación. En cambio, Tony terminó por reunirse con él para tomar algo y luego una cita. Ahora se dirigía a la gala benéfica, con una subasta de arte, con el fascinante Bryce.

Tony verificó el horario de su teléfono para ver dónde lo esperaba y cuándo. Pepper fue copresidente de la reciente campaña de recaudación de fondos para las iniciativas de educación científica de la Fundación, y esta noche fue el gran evento de cierre de la campaña. Ella le había pedido específicamente a Tony que hiciera algunas observaciones porque él podría ser bastante persuasivo con los donantes.

Una selección de otros Vengadores también estaría en la gala, incluido Steve, con quien siempre se puede confiar para que haga una aparición en un evento de caridad. Tony se preguntó si los organizadores de eventos de la Fundación le habían pedido a Steve que contribuyera una o dos piezas para la subasta. Carol probablemente estaría allí. Bruce, sorprendentemente, se había ofrecido voluntariamente ya que tenía interés en el proyecto. Aparte de los sospechosos habituales, Tony no podía recordar si alguien más estaría allí.

Al llegar a la última hora del cóctel y la hora de ver el arte, Tony se abrió paso entre la multitud con Bryce a su lado. Pepper ya estaba allí, vestida de punta en blanco y sosteniendo una copa de champaña mientras hablaba con uno de los artistas. Ella le sonrió ampliamente a Tony.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —Preguntó, indicando la pieza delante de ellos.

Era una hermosa pieza abstracta en técnica mixta que había cautivado claramente a Pepper.

—Para la colección de arte de la Fundación?

—Tu personal —respondió Pepper—. A Steve también le gusta. Piensa que la pieza se vería genial en la habitación lista.

Tony giró la cabeza para localizar a Steve. Steve estaba al otro lado de la sala, asaltado por una multitud de admiradores, el riesgo laboral habitual. Steve parecía estar defendiéndose por ahora. Había sobrevivido al circuito de prensa durante la guerra, pero a veces la multitud podía llegar a ser demasiado.

—Hola. ¿No creo que nos hayamos conocido? —Preguntó Pepper, extendiendo la mano para darle la mano a Bryce.

Tony dejó a Bryce charlando alegremente con Pepper sobre fotografía y se fue a mezclar. La marea de la multitud finalmente lo llevó a la orilla de Steve. Cuando llegó, Steve estaba mostrando un dibujo a pluma y tinta que había hecho de la Torre de los Vengadores a los donantes interesados. Él asintió con la cabeza a Tony.

—¿Necesitas un trago? —Preguntó Tony.

—Claro —respondió Steve, con algo de mala gana. Se disculpó cortésmente de los donantes y siguió a Tony a un bar en una esquina protegida.

Había algo diferente acerca de Steve esta noche. Tony no pudo decirlo al principio. Luego se preguntó si lo estaba imaginando. Steve llevaba un traje de diseñador hecho a la medida, por una parte, no el traje que guardaba en la parte posterior de su armario. Además de eso, tenía un corte de pelo moderno, una colonia que no era de la tienda Old Man y una elegante corbata azul y blanca. Parecía planeado. Se veía a la moda y perfecto, alguien que cualquiera quisiera llevarse a casa.

—Pepper está segura de la subasta —aventuró Steve.

—Sí. Este ha sido su bebé desde el principio. ¿Algún comprador de tu pieza?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Hay más interés en 'El Capitán América puede dibujar' que mi trabajo real. Fue halagador cuando Pepper me pidió que donara algo, considerando el calibre de los otros artistas y las piezas donadas.

Tony miró alrededor de la multitud mientras Steve giraba silenciosamente su bebida.

—Entonces, ¿quién es tu cita? —Steve finalmente preguntó con voz ligeramente pellizcada.

—Bryce. Lo conocí hace un par de semanas. Es un fotógrafo. —Tony respondió tan suavemente como pudo. De repente, se sintió reacio a hablar de su cita con Steve.

La mandíbula de Steve se apretó y sus ojos se estrecharon mientras observaba a Bryce hablar con Pepper.

—¿Oh? Eso suena interesante.

Un miembro del personal llegó al codo de Tony para recordarle que tenía que hacer algunos comentarios antes de la cena y la subasta para terminar la hora del cóctel. Después de pronunciar su breve discurso, Tony volvió a reunirse con Steve antes de dirigirse a su mesa asignada. Encontró a Steve hablando con Bryce sobre el béisbol. Bryce tenía una historia elaborada sobre cómo hacer una sesión de fotos para Sports Illustrated, mientras que Steve asintió, con una sonrisa plástica en su rostro. A Tony le sorprendió que Steve estuviera siendo profesionalmente amable. No fue una buena mirada de él en absoluto.

El organizador del evento había asignado a Tony, Bryce, Pepper, la cita de Pepper y Steve en la misma mesa, con los donantes llenando los lugares restantes. Tony podía ver a Bruce y Carol alegremente agitándose en la mesa junto a ellos. Steve, por otro lado, había desarrollado una mirada vidriosa y le dio un simple asentimiento a cualquier cosa que se le dijera. Porque resultó que Bryce era un fanático del Capitán América.

En cualquier otro momento, Tony podría haber sido divertido. Le dio un codazo a Bryce con la rodilla y le guiñó un ojo. Bryce sonrió ampliamente a cambio. Entonces comenzó la subasta.

Al final de la noche, Tony fue a buscar a Bryce para decirle que el coche de la ciudad estaba en camino. Podía oírlo hablar con Steve cerca del cheque del abrigo. Bryce dijo:

—Vamos, ¿por qué no vuelves con nosotros?

—No, no lo creo. No creo que sea una buena idea —respondió Steve.

—Estoy seguro de que a Tony no le importará lo más mínimo si nos acompañas. Ustedes son amigos, ¿verdad? Lo sé... —Bryce puso su mano en el brazo de Steve.

—Tony probablemente tiene planes para ustedes dos. Tengo mis propios planes —tartamudeó Steve. Se sacudió la mano de Bryce y le dio una de sus miradas de desaprobación patentadas.

—¿Planes? ¿Qué planes, Steve? —Preguntó Tony.

Steve parecía visiblemente aliviado cuando Tony llegó.

—Carol quería- ver película o algo así —dijo Steve—. Debería alcanzarla. —Se movió de un lado a otro.

Algo le dijo a Tony que si Carol hubiera sugerido ver secar la pintura, Steve se habría echado a perder.

—Claro, te veo más tarde.

—Fue un placer conocerte, Steve —dijo Bryce, extendiendo la mano nuevamente para estrechar la mano de Steve. Pero Steve no devolvió el apretón de manos ni el comentario.

Fue un largo y frío viaje de regreso al apartamento de Bryce. Tony repasó los mensajes de texto en su teléfono mientras Bryce trataba de llamar su atención. Cuando el auto se detuvo en la curva, Tony se volvió hacia Bryce.

—Gracias por venir.

Bryce sonrió.

—¿Quieres subir?

—No. —Tony suspiró ante los esfuerzos decididos de Bryce—. Ha sido divertido, pero llamémoslo solo una noche.

—¿Hablamos mañana?

—No sé exactamente en qué sucedió, pero Steve es mi compañero de equipo. Prefiero salir con gente que no molesta a mis compañeros de equipo.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó Bryce—. Porque Steve no pudo dejar de mirarte toda la noche.

—Gracias por venir, Bryce —respondió Tony—. No pasaré.

—Lo entiendo —respondió su cita cuando finalmente hizo el esfuerzo por salir del auto.

*******   
*******

Tony juró que pasaba al menos un día a la semana supervisando las reparaciones de los quinjets. Trabajó en el diagnóstico del quinjet del día nuevamente y descubrió que tendría que reemplazar algunos componentes electrónicos de bajo rendimiento. Revisó lo que tenía a mano, pero de acuerdo con su inventario, un par de artículos necesarios aún estaban empacados en un envío entregado ayer que todavía estaba en el muelle de carga varios pisos más abajo. Este trabajo de reparación fue mejorando con cada momento.

Mientras miraba a través de las cajas en el muelle de carga, pensó en la gala el jueves pasado. Ahora era lunes, pero Tony todavía estaba irritado por lo que pasó, sobre Bryce, y especialmente sobre lo que Bryce implicaba sobre Steve. Y estaba irritado con Steve por... bueno, por muchas cosas. Por existir, tal vez. Tenía muchas cosas vagas para elegir, y todo lo que sabía era que, fuera lo que fuera, tenía que ver con Steve.

Se había estado ajetreando de trabajo más de lo normal, principalmente para evitar a Steve y cualquier otro Avenger que le pudiera preguntar por qué estaba evitando a Steve. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

Movió otra caja y encontró- una motocicleta. Y no cualquier motocicleta: la máquina más maltratada y de aspecto horrible que Tony había visto nunca. Su primer pensamiento fue lo que esta cosa estaba haciendo aquí, seguido rápidamente por el pensamiento de que no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para esta mierda. Empujó la caja hacia atrás y fingió que no había visto lo que era esa cosa.

Luego se cortó el antebrazo en el borde de la caja. Eso fue todo, golpeó la máxima irritación en el mundo, todo lo que hay en él, y Steve. Hurgó en el corte y dirigió una mirada oscura a la caja.

Bien podría parar ahora, aunque era solo mediodía. Había sido una larga mañana llena de pequeños contratiempos molestos, y el café ya no lo estaba ayudando. Podía almorzar y pasar la tarde trabajando en algunos diseños para el traje.

Se comió el resto del refrigerador de la cocina, sin que quedara un solo resto. La entrega de comestibles debería ser mañana. Tony miró hacia la sala de estar, donde algunos del equipo estaban.

—Oye, Tony, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? —Preguntó Clint.

—Bueno. Supongo que sí.

Natasha, Bruce, Clint y Sam miraban televisión con un juego paralelo de El rey del otomano. Sam parecía estar perdiendo ante Natasha. Tony se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Bruce.

—¿Pizza fría? —Bruce ofreció.

—¿Dónde está Steve? —Tony aventuró.

—Corriendo una media maratón —dijo Sam—. Volverá eventualmente.

—Bien. —Tony inspeccionó las cajas de pizza en caso de que tuviera que conformarse con una pizza fría—. ¿Qué están viendo?

Natasha dijo:

—Un documental sobre la Gran Depresión. La idea fue de Bruce.

—Puedes preguntarle a Steve lo que quieras saber —observó Tony. Había un montón de blanco y negro en la televisión mientras una serie de fotografías barrían la pantalla.

Natasha y Sam resoplaron.

—Depende del tema —señaló Sam.

Tony había escuchado todas las preguntas, que eran inevitables en las conferencias de prensa y entrevistas de los Vengadores. Frunció el ceño, pensando en Steve. Se imaginó que Steve probablemente pasaría por la cocina, tomaría un Gatorade e iría a las duchas. No lo vería hasta la reunión del equipo de mañana por la tarde. Parecía ser su rutina en estos días. Incluso pensar en eso lo irritó de nuevo con Steve.

—¿Alguien sabe cuál es el asunto con esa motocicleta averiada que se tiró en el muelle de carga? —Preguntó—. Alguien lo escondió detrás de la hilera de cajas, probablemente por vergüenza.

Clint respondió:

—Es de Steve. Lo compró el otro día.

—¿Qué demonios está haciendo Steve comprando motocicletas? ¿No recibe uno nuevo cada mes, más o menos?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Todo lo que sé es que Steve quería una motocicleta. Y eso es lo que compró.

—¿Él no te lo mencionó? —Preguntó Sam—. Ha estado hablando durante meses sobre comprar una motocicleta como la que tenía en la guerra.

Tony se pellizcó la nariz. Él casi lo había tenido con Steve. Primero la gala, ahora esto que infligió en la torre. ¿Qué pensaba él que iba a hacer con eso? Tony se habría alegrado de comprarle lo que quisiera, incluso una antigüedad.

—Está bien, voy a hablar con Steve. Suponiendo que él me hable. Aparentemente eso no es algo que esté haciendo estos días.

—Ah, él podría tener planes para ello. O simplemente está esperando el momento adecuado para mencionarlo —ofreció Sam.

Ok. Steve habló con todos los demás menos con él. Otra porción de pizza sonaba bien ahora.

—Entonces, escuché que la gala fue, um, interesante —dijo Natasha.

Bruce se rió entre dientes.

—Carol y yo la pasamos bien. Pero, ¿qué pasó con tu cita, Tony?

Tony gimió.

—Mi cita de gala era un gran fanático del Cap. Ya he tratado con eso antes —respondió Tony. No estaba de humor para escuchar más sobre la gala o Steve. Nunca llevaría una cita a otro evento de caridad a menos que estuviera muriendo de una enfermedad terminal. O casado.

Sam sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso no es lo que he oído.

—Steve estaba bien con eso. Se ocupa de fanáticos demasiado ansiosos todo el tiempo.

—¿Realmente no lo sabes? —Natasha se volvió para mirar a Tony—. Steve dijo que tu cita lo molestó toda la noche y luego preguntó si Steve estaba interesado en un trío contigo.

Tony se quedó sin palabras, una ocasión muy rara. Recordó la expresión de dolor en la cara de Steve mientras hablaba con la cita de Tony. Finalmente se las arregló para decir:

—Wow.

—Sí. Steve no quería que supieras que estabas saliendo con un cubo de limo. Mis palabras, no las suyas —añadió Sam.

—Hubiera sido útil, sabes —dijo Tony—. No habría tenido que volver con él.

Sam se volvió hacia Tony, su cara cálida de costumbre seria por una vez.

—Sé que ustedes son co-líderes, socios, lo que sea, y trabajan muy bien juntos. Pero Steve nunca te lo diría.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para evitar herir mis sentimientos?

—Steve simplemente no habla de eso.

—Sam tiene razón, Tony —interrumpió Natasha—. Steve podría estar teniendo un tórrido romance con alguien en la torre o incluso en el equipo, y nunca diría nada.

—Ven ahora. Son los modales de los 40'. Del chico original de los años 40'. —Tony tuvo la repentina sensación de incomodidad de que Natasha supiera todo sobre su breve aventura con Steve.

—Tal vez. Pero cuando salimos corriendo de HYDRA, le pregunté a Steve sobre estas fotografías que encontramos en una pared en un viejo búnker en Camp Lehigh. Se negó incluso a mencionar el nombre de la mujer, Peggy Carter. Más tarde descubrí que ella era su amor durante la guerra.

—¿Y recuerdas cuando salía con Sharon? —Dijo Sam—. Estaba corriendo por todos lados con ella pasándola muy bien. Pero nunca habló de ella, o nunca dijo que ella era su novia.

Natasha se rió.

—Cuando estábamos en SHIELD, muchas mujeres, y algunos tipos, me preguntaban si Steve estaba disponible. Se los sugeriría a Steve, y él siempre tendría una razón para decir que no. Si estuviera interesado, no diría nada, como cuando sugerí a Sharon.

—Mi abuelo es así —observó Sam—. Nunca habla de ninguna de las mujeres con las que salió antes de conocer a mi abuela.

Tony cerró los ojos. Steve había sido sincero con él sobre lo que quería. Y ahora sus amigos estaban inventando excusas para Steve. Ya que obviamente sabían que algo había pasado entre él y Steve.

Su día no estaba mejorando.

*******   
*******

Tony acorraló a Steve en el gimnasio unas horas después del almuerzo.

—Dime, ¿por qué trajiste un pedazo de basura a mi torre?

—¿Qué? —Steve preguntó, pareciendo confundido. Estaba terminando su rutina de levantamiento de pesas y Tony trató desesperadamente de ignorar la tensión de la camiseta de Steve que se aferraba a su pecho y el brillo del sudor en su cuello y brazos. Sudor y camisa apretada se veían bien en Steve.

—Esa motocicleta. No lo niegues, lo encontré escondido detrás de esas cajas...

—Oh eso. ¿Necesitas que la mueva? —Preguntó Steve. Tiró una toalla alrededor de sus hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo, amarrándolo de la manera correcta.

Tony realmente no debería estar encontrando a Steve increíblemente sexy y sexy en este momento. O nunca. Estaba molesto por la motocicleta, molesto porque Steve no le había contado sobre lo que le dijo su cita de gala, molesto porque Steve no quería que la gente supiera que estaban saliendo.

Molesto, y acercándose a enojado.

—No estoy teniendo una casa de reposo de motocicletas aquí, Cap. Lo mejor sería sacar esa cosa y quemarla —espetó Tony.

Steve dijo:

—He estado buscando una motocicleta como esa durante mucho tiempo. No puedo permitirme un Liberal de 1942, pero...

—¿Y alguna vez me ibas a preguntar sobre eso? ¿O simplemente tirarás esa trampa mortal en el taller y esperarás que haga milagros?

Steve comenzó a alejarse.

—Yo no-

—Podrías haberme preguntado, Steve. Te habría ayudado a investigar e inspeccionar motocicletas. Demonios, me hubiera gustado comprarte algo. ¡Incluso una verdadera motocicleta de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, si eso es lo que querías!

—Tony, yo... no quería molestar...

—¡Moléstame! ¡Pregúntame! ¿Qué sucede, que no puedas preguntarme? —Gritó Tony.

Steve parecía alarmado.

—Yo nunca-

Una alarma sonó, seguida de Natasha por el intercomunicador.

—Chicos, AIM está atacando un complejo de laboratorios del gobierno en el norte del estado.

Steve prestó atención y ordenó:

—¡Vengadores, reúnanse!

Tony no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo rápido que Steve salió del gimnasio. Por supuesto, tenían una llamada de los Vengadores, pero Steve se veía tremendamente aliviado cuando llegó la alarma.

*******   
*******

Realmente no fue un buen día. En absoluto.

Se había dicho que AIM estaba atacando un complejo de laboratorios de investigación del gobierno fuera de Ithaca, lo suficientemente simple al principio. Pero cuando el equipo aterrizó, resultó ser AIM y su ejército de robots. Tony pudo haber tenido las palmas en la cara cuando vio las imitaciones de Ultron en el complejo.

—Va a ser un largo día —dijo Tony.

Rhodey le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Tendremos esto envuelto para la cena. Tengo reservas y una cita.

—Bueno, en ese caso, no te detendremos.

Steve recitó una serie de comandos mientras el equipo se lanzaba a la batalla. Tony dio apoyo aéreo con Carol y Rhodey, escogiendo a los robots AIM, que resultaron ser sorprendentemente agresivos. E inesperadamente resistentes a sus explosiones.

Tony nunca tuvo problemas antes con la demanda en peleas con AIM y las excusas que tuvieron para los robots. Demonios, por lo general, nunca tuvo problemas con el traje, excepto cuando estaba bajo fuego constante o trabajando con un prototipo no probado.

Hoy, sin embargo, tenía un flujo constante de datos en el rincón del HUD que incluía una serie de pequeños problemas con el traje. Nada importante que afecte su rendimiento todavía, pero tendría que ser más cuidadoso de lo que le gustaba.

—¿Alguna señal de que AIM se esté desacelerando? —Tony le preguntó al Cap.

—Todavía no. —La intercomunicación crujió—. ¿Podrías hacer un escaneo?

Tony hizo un rápido recorrido y, sí, el equipo estaba en un gran problema.

—Los AIM están en el complejo y parece que están entrando en los laboratorios.

—Páralos. Ahora. —Cap se había ido.

Bien, Tony podría manejar las cosas del laboratorio. Carol y Rhodey estaban bien sin él. Buscó una abertura, echó un láser a los restos de una pared y voló a un laboratorio.

—Hola chicos. ¿Esperándonos? —Anunció a los tres chicos de AIM que saqueaban el laboratorio—. Lo siento, llegamos tarde, el tráfico fue una perra. Vamos a empezar esta fiesta.

Su mente ya estaba adelantándose a lo que tenía que hacer cuando derribó a los agentes de AIM. Ya estaba pirateando los servidores del laboratorio para averiguar qué estaba descargando AIM. Tendría que tomar el control de los sistemas de seguridad del complejo. Tal vez plantar algún malware desagradable o un programa de seguimiento indetectable para AIM. Hmm, él estaba recibiendo ideas. Hay mucho qué hacer, y no hay mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Un disparo de despedida del último agente al caer golpeó una costura en la bota izquierda del traje, lo que provocó una reacción en cadena a través de la pierna izquierda del traje. El HUD le gritó sobre las fallas eléctricas en el traje, al mismo tiempo que sintió las picaduras y quemaduras de la falla en su pantorrilla. Maldita sea. Él podría instalarse aquí y hacer su trabajo mientras el resto del equipo terminaba con AIM. Él dio la orden de arrojar la bota izquierda primero.

Por supuesto, ahí fue cuando más agentes de AIM se apresuraron a averiguar qué les sucedió a sus amigos.

—Iron Man, informe —llamó Steve.

Tony realmente podría llamar a Rhodey ahora mismo cubriendo su lado izquierdo. Tendría que pararse aquí en esta habitación. Los repulsores en los guanteletes aún eran buenos y él tenía suficientes armas para contener a los agentes. Mientras el traje aún funcionara.

—¿Iron Man? —Steve preguntó de nuevo.

Tony se plantó ventajosamente detrás de una mesa de trabajo. Y lo hizo a tiempo para cortar una línea de tres agentes.

—¡Iron Man! ¡Informe! —Gritó Steve.

—¡Podría necesitar un poco de ayuda aquí! — Respondió Tony. ¿De dónde obtuvieron esas personas AIM esas grandes armas? ¿Qué había en este laboratorio que tanto querían? Golpeó a los dos agentes que se acercaron demasiado—. Muestra algo de respeto por tus mayores —le espetó al agente inconsciente a sus pies.

—Iron Man- ¡Tony! ¿Tony? —Repitió Steve.

A Tony no le gustó la sensación de que Steve no podía escuchar su petición de ayuda.

—Estoy bien, Cap. Necesito a Rhodey —afirmó con determinación—. O Carol. O Visión.

El intercomunicador estaba muerto. Miró a los agentes de AIM empujando hacia adelante. Sería un largo día y noche al ritmo al que iban.

Cambió su postura de nuevo, listo para luchar hasta el final. O, de repente, ver a AIM comenzar a caer hacia la derecha y hacia la izquierda mientras un familiar escudo rojo, azul y blanco los atravesaba como una bola de boliche a través de los alfileres.

—¡Steve, me alegro de verte! —Resopló mientras levantaba el casco.

Asintiendo con la cabeza a Tony, Steve llamó a un par de agentes para ver si estaban completamente eliminados.

—Estás bien —dijo, con evidente alivio en su rostro—. No pude escucharte en intercomunicación.

—Genial, simplemente genial —murmuró Tony—. El traje parece haber decidido que es viernes y puede caer temprano para el fin de semana.

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí. Widow y Hawkeye están luchando contra AIM en el otro lado del edificio.

—No puedo, todavía estoy trabajando en los datos...

Steve recogió el escudo. Volvió a la puerta y escudriñó el pasillo.

—Sigue trabajando en ello, Tony. Nos iremos cuando sea seguro y pueda llevarte de vuelta al quinjet.

—Estoy bien, Steve. El traje está un poco torcido, pero he lidiado con problemas peores. —Tony verificó rápidamente el progreso de sus descargas—. Espera, ¿qué pasa con los robots?

—No se quedan abajo tanto como nos gustaría.

Tony sonrió. Se quitó el casco por completo.

—Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga. —Él se sentó frente al banco de computadoras.

—Bien. —Steve movió a los agentes inconscientes de AIM a una oficina lateral. Caminó para pararse detrás de Tony, que estaba haciendo clic con furia—. ¿Cómo va?

—No bien —admitió Tony—. Esto es complicado... es como si realmente se hubieran vuelto competentes en el diseño de robots asesinos. Lo resolveré en un minuto o dos.

Steve asintió. Palmeó el hombro de Tony.

—Te conseguiré todo el tiempo que necesites.

Esta vez no fueron los agentes humanos, sino los robots AIM. Quienes se veían mucho más feroces que desde arriba. Steve fue brutalmente eficiente en derribarlos cuando intentaron acceder al laboratorio.

Tony se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría soportar Steve bajo el asalto. Porque solo estaban él y Steve contra los robots.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Enfócate en conseguir el control de los robots. Puedo obtener ayuda si la necesito.

—¿Todos los demás están ocupados?

—Sí. —Steve sin aliento—. Más robots y agentes AIM de lo que esperábamos.

Los dedos de Tony volaron sobre el teclado y los datos se transmitieron a través del HUD. Tendría que pasar algún tiempo resolviendo todo el asunto "de dónde obtuvo AIM su código" más tarde. Pero ahora tenía que apagar los robots. Descubrió cómo los robots estaban replicando partes clave para poder seguir funcionando y volver al ataque. Podía escuchar a Steve emitir órdenes a los otros Vengadores.

De los comentarios de Wanda y Clint, parecía que AIM ahora estaba apuntando al laboratorio de Tony como la fuente de sus problemas. Los ataques de robots estaban aumentando en intensidad.

Luego le ocurrió que Steve estaba gastando mucha energía manteniéndolo a salvo hasta el punto de que Steve estaba empujando sus límites.

—Steve, ¿puedes obtener ayuda aquí? —Preguntó Tony.

—No. Ahora mismo estamos listos. —Steve levantó el escudo y golpeó a dos robots más.

—Puedo conseguir la armadura-

—Necesito que trabajes en apagar los robots —respondió Steve con los dientes apretados—. Tú eres el genio residente.

Tony suspiró. Unos pocos minutos más tarde se concentró, encontró el código que estaba buscando y solucionó el problema.

—Bueno, acabo de acabar con el ejército de robots no muertos. Yay, yo. —anunció. Estiró los brazos y bostezó.

Agotado, Steve se apoyó en la puerta y sonrió a Tony.

—Buen trabajo.

Tony miró a los robots destrozados y destruidos apilados alrededor de Steve.

—Dios mío, Steve. ¿Cuántos?

—Suficientes. —Steve sonrió con cansancio a Tony.

—Y lo hiciste todo por mí —dijo Tony, devolviéndole a Steve una amplia sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que lo hice por ti. Te amo —dijo Steve.

Tony se congeló cuando el horror llenó la cara cansada y manchada de Steve.

—Steve-

Steve agarró el escudo.

—Tengo que revisar al equipo. Le diré a Rhodey dónde encontrarte.

—Steve, espera. ¡Steve! —Gritó Tony cuando Steve desapareció por el pasillo—. No puedes decir eso y solo marcharte.

Tony terminó regresando a la torre en el quinjet con el resto de los miembros no voladores del equipo. Podía escuchar a Rhodey y Carol en la intercomunicación bromeando de un lado a otro sobre volar. Preferiría estar ahí afuera en lugar de mirar a Steve analizando obsesivamente el ataque de AIM y la respuesta de los Vengadores en su tableta.

La única razón por la que Steve estuvo en el quinjet fue que Wanda lo empujó en el avión por sus protestas de que necesitaba resolver las cosas con las autoridades locales.

Al menos el viaje fue corto. Tony ya tenía planes de acosar a Steve antes de abandonar la bahía. Pero Steve demostró ser un bastardo resbaladizo y se había ido hace mucho antes de que Tony pudiera enfrentarlo.

El día siguiente fue extraño. Natasha hizo el informe de la misión tradicional. Tony hizo su evaluación del daño hecho al equipo. Varios miembros del equipo fueron revisados por lesiones. Pero Steve estaba desaparecido.

De hecho, Steve no estaba por ninguna parte. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, ni nada.

Tony apretó los dientes mientras se sentaba con su quinto café del día para hacer su propio análisis de la tecnología y las armas de AIM. Su mente seguía vagando desde la consideración de robots zombis hasta que Steve dijo que lo amaba y luego la extraña desaparición de Steve.

Él no había estado tan confundido acerca de alguien desde la universidad.

*******   
*******

Tony se escabulló hasta la cocina común donde encontró a Steve leyendo un libro y comiendo helado directamente del envase. El vaso grande gritaba helado de chocolate genérico de supermercado. Tony se preguntó cómo llegó a la casa con la orden de Whole Foods. Una bolsa de plástico en el mostrador de la farmacia local de Duane Reade contó una parte de la historia y el medio galón vacío en el fregadero le habló de la otra.

Antes de que Steve pudiera huir, Tony se deslizó en una silla al lado de Steve.

—Así que, sobre ayer...

La cara de Steve parecía que preferiría perseguir a Red Skull en sus bóxers y armado con una cuchara antes que hablar con Tony. Se encogió de hombros torpemente.

—El equipo debería haber estado preparado para los robots. Necesitaremos desarrollar un programa de entrenamiento para trabajar en eso. —Steve no levantó la vista de su libro y su helado.

Tony tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa. Al carecer de las habilidades de interrogación de Natasha, no sabía cómo descifrar a un Steve que no hablaba. Decidió que el asalto directo era lo mejor.

—No se trata del asunto del robot. Tengo eso bajo control. Es sobre el otro asunto.

Finalmente, mirando a Tony, Steve jugueteaba con su cuchara. Arrojó la cuchara en el envase de helado y marcó su lugar en su libro con un suspiro.

—Esperaba que lo olvidaras.

—¿Cómo podría? Dijiste que me amabas.

—Fue el calor de la batalla.

—Siempre has sido un mal mentiroso, Steve.

Steve alcanzó la mano de Tony, luego retiró su mano como si estuviera quemada. El tragó.

—Quise decir lo que dije, Tony. Te amo.

Tony parpadeó. Una vez. Dos veces. No tenía más idea de qué hacer ahora que escuchó a Steve decirlo por primera vez. Una réplica acerca de lo lindo que sería escuchar que hace un par de meses murió en su lengua.

—¿Y...?

—Lo superaré a tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Steve. Se pasó una mano por la cara—. Lo terminamos y sé que ya no piensas en mí de esa manera. Así que, por favor, solo déjalo ir.

Tony aspiró profundamente.

Steve continuó.

—No estoy orgulloso de cómo actué en el evento de caridad. Lamento eso.

—Whoah, para. Dijiste que me amabas y lo decías en serio. ¿Por qué no dijiste algo antes? ¿Como cuando te pregunté por qué no me presentaste como tu novio?

Steve se tensó y miró la mesa.

—No sabía cómo me sentía entonces. Me importaba-... cuidaba-... tanto de ti. Me gustaste de nuevo. Más de lo que podría haber esperado. —Steve movió los hombros con inquietud—. Y fue un regalo. Quería tener cuidado, así que no lo eché a perder. —Él soltó un suspiro—. Pero lo hice.

Por fin levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Tony. Se mordió el tembloroso labio inferior.

—Uh, Steve, tú, la mesa. —Tony señaló donde Steve estaba agarrando la mesa con fuerza sobrehumana. Inmediatamente lo soltó antes de romper el borde.

—Tony, no sé qué hacer. Te has movido y yo... —Steve agachó la cabeza de nuevo—. Tenías claro lo que querías.

—Lo que quería era ser tu novio. —Tony respiró hondo y recordó los últimos meses—. Está bien, cierto. Volvamos a empezar de nuevo. En realidad, comencemos esa conversación otra vez.

—¿Eh?

—La conversación de ruptura.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Está bien, creo.

Tony atormentó su cerebro en busca de un lugar para comenzar y soltó:

—Mira, si te preocupa cómo Capitán América...

—No es así, Stark —dijo Steve con firmeza—. Lo que sucedió entre usted y yo no tiene nada que ver con ser el Capitán América o Iron Man o estar en público. Nada de eso en absoluto.

—Pero tú-

—Lo que recuerdo de esa conversación es que no te gustó que no te presentara como mi novio a alguien que conocí en el rally de motocicletas la semana anterior.

—Había más —dijo Tony—. Mucho más.

—Me preguntaste por qué no te llamé mi chico, dije que no podía y no te gustó esa respuesta. Decidimos no vernos más y, a continuación, supe que estabas saliendo con alguien. Entendí el mensaje.

—Estoy tratando de pasar de 'no estamos en la misma página' a ti diciendo que te amo. Soy un tipo brillante, Steve, pero no veo cómo pasaste del punto A al punto B. En absoluto.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Steve se levantó y agarró el helado y la cuchara. Guardó el helado en el congelador. Puso las manos en la mesa y dejó caer la cabeza.

—Tony, mira, me estás confundiendo. Pensé que esto había terminado...

—Sí, bueno, volviste a abrir la Caja de Pandora cuando dijiste que me amas.

—¿Por qué te importa, Tony? Solo déjalo ir. Me he disculpado y estoy dispuesto a dejar todo atrás y seguir adelante.

A Tony siempre le había gustado picar cosas para descubrir qué les hacía funcionar. Steve estaba demostrando ser difícil. Tomó una tachuela diferente.

—Pensé que habías pasado a ver a otras personas también. Como con Anne.

—¿Anne? —Steve parecía realmente confundido—. ¿La persona a quien le compré la motocicleta?

—¿Por qué todo lo que haces se relaciona con la máquina de la muerte en la que contrabandeaste?

—No contrabandeamos nada. Sam y yo tomamos prestada una camioneta de los Vengadores.

Tony quería golpear su cabeza sobre la mesa. Él podría estar en un bar con Rhodey en este momento en lugar de tratar de escurrir sangre de una piedra.

—¿Así que no estás saliendo con nadie?

—No. ¿Tú?

—No —dijo Tony—. La cosa de Bryce no funcionó. Ojalá me hubieras dicho...

—Yo no quería-...

—...Parecer que estabas interfiriendo. Lo entiendo. —Miró al techo y luego a Steve—. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que todavía no tenía sentimientos, Steve. Nunca quise que rompiéramos...

Steve estudió a Tony durante mucho tiempo.

—Querías que fuéramos firme.

Tony tamborileaba la mesa con sus dedos mientras trataba de analizar lo que Steve estaba diciendo.

—Tengo la motocicleta, de la cual todavía vamos a hablar, pero espera, ¿a qué diablos te refieres con firme?

—Formal. Mi chico. Como si ya nos fuéramos a casar.

Steve supuso que lo había pedido para matrimonio. Nunca supo cuándo iba a ser cegado por Steve de la década de 1940. Tony miró hacia arriba en la década de 2010.

—Novio no quiere decir-, no estaba pidiendo-, oh, cielos.

Se pasó una mano por la cara.

—¿Nadie te ha hablado nunca sobre las citas en el siglo XXI?

—No, ese tema no fue cubierto exactamente en mis informes. La gente piensa que no tengo tostadoras, teléfonos celulares y computadoras. Suponen que entiendo todo lo demás. —La esquina de la boca de Steve se torció—. En ese entonces, en mis tiempos, salías con mucha gente hasta que encontrabas a esa persona especial a quien le gustabas. Te casabas y te establecías. Es-... no es así ahora.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que me estaba yendo bien contigo hasta que surgió el 'novio'.

Tony se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—Bueno, está bien entonces. Eso explica mucho. —Él le sonrió a Steve—. Um, no, no te estaba pidiendo que fuéramos 'estable'. Novios, eso es todo. Solo quería que reconocieras a extraños al azar que teníamos algo en marcha. Oh, maldita sea, voy a tener que explicarte la exclusividad, ¿verdad?

Steve sonrió.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, aunque puedo adivinar.

—Déjame ponerlo de otra manera. No te estaba pidiendo que te casaras conmigo. Pero tú no lo entendiste...

Steve volvió a la mesa. Acercó una silla para sentarse cerca de Tony.

—Pensé que estábamos haciéndolo bien. Tomándolo día a día, no empujar y forzarlo, y ver a dónde íbamos. —Miró a Tony a través de esas pestañas ridículamente largas.

—Hmmm —Tony sólo pudo responder. Cogió la mano grande y ancha de Steve y frotó un círculo en la palma con el pulgar—. Y, pensé que estábamos en la etapa de 'novio'. Lo cual, debo admitir, no es un término adecuado para los adultos de nuestra edad. Pero, ya sabes, algo un poco más serio entre nosotros. Una cosa.

—A veces, cuando hablas, no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo —admitió Steve. Pero él no retiró su mano.

—El punto es que quería que fuéramos una pareja, Steve.

—Oh, así que es eso... —dijo Steve. Respiró hondo y apretó la mano de Tony—. Lo que yo entendí... Lo sentí demasiado pronto, Tony. No entendía por qué no podías esperar a que me pusiera al día.

—He estado en ese camino antes, Steve, y fuiste honesto conmigo al no haber prometido nada. —Le encantó el peso de la mano de Steve en la suya y la sensación de sus dedos fuertes—. Ahora-

—Te habías ido. Te extrañé, y... —La voz de Steve se enganchó—. Y te extrañé mucho. No me ayudó cuando te vi en la gala con un chico nuevo, y seguías adelante. Tuve la suerte de que alguien como tú alguna vez me mirara dos veces. Entonces cometí un error...

—No, ambos cometimos el error, disfrutemos el momento, Steve, no lo sabrán de mí a menudo.

Steve agarró la mano de Tony con fuerza.

—Entonces, ¿estoy entendiendo esto bien? Tenemos una... ¿una segunda oportunidad?

Tony sonrió.

—Bueno, sería estúpido rechazarte, Cap. Pero en serio, ¿qué pasa con la motocicleta?

—Vamos a hablar de eso mañana —sugirió Steve. Se inclinó. Tony cerró los ojos con anticipación mientras Steve levantaba la barbilla con ambas manos, con los pulgares sobre las mejillas. Steve presionó los cálidos labios de Tony.

Tony apoyó la frente en la de Steve.

—Sí, eso esta bien. Pero no estoy listo para dejarte a un lado por esa ofensa contra la ingeniería moderna que trajiste aquí.

Steve se rio mucho.

—La motocicleta no es tan mala, Tony. Ya lo he tomado un par de veces.

—Considera un milagro que no te mataste. No pasé todo este tiempo diseñando equipos para ti, así que terminarás matándote.

Steve puso su mano grande y cálida en la cadera de Tony.

—Todavía estoy aquí.

—Apuesto a que incluso viajaste sin casco —se quejó Tony. Fue una protesta bastante débil, con un deslumbrante Steve sonriéndole como si fuera el cuatro de julio, la torta de cumpleaños y los fuegos artificiales, todo en un solo paquete.

—Posiblemente.

—¿Podrías pretender preocuparte por tu seguridad personal? ¿Tan solo el tiempo suficiente para que podamos probar esto entre nosotros?

Steve volvió a reír, su aliento cálido contra la mejilla de Tony.

—Lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

*******   
*******

Un par de días después, Tony se estaba lavando los dientes en el baño. Steve se colocó detrás de él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acariciando la nuca de Tony.  
Tony nunca iba a superar eso o dejar de disfrutarlo. Incluso si aún podía sentir el dolor estirado en sus músculos de su noche entusiasta.

—Tengo algo de tiempo libre hoy. —Tony logró decir—. Quiero mirar esa motocicleta que compraste.

—¿De verdad? —Steve dijo con cuidado.

—Sí, no estoy prometiendo ningún milagro ni nada. Me gustaría que me dejaras comprarte una moto real. Hay una gran cantidad de máquinas de gran apariencia en la subasta.

Steve besó a Tony en la oreja, enviando chispas por su espina dorsal.

—Sólo mira lo que puedas hacer.

—Seguro seguro. Tráeme todos tus tristes y solitarios restos para arreglarlos, como cachorros perdidos. —Sin embargo, Tony estaba ansioso por poner sus dedos en la motocicleta.

Bajaron al muelle de carga donde Steve lo había guardado. Steve sacó la motocicleta. Él dijo:

—He estado buscando una Harley-Davidson de los años 40, como la que tuve en la guerra. Algo que podría usar en un día libre.

Tony se arrodilló para mirar más de cerca la desgraciada máquina que tenía delante.

—Sí, parece que ha pasado por una guerra, está bien.

—Sé que es una réplica, creo que la mujer que me la vendió lo hizo con un kit o algo así. Es lo mejor que puedo pagar.

—Espera, ¿entonces todas las llamadas que recibías eran personas que intentaban venderte motocicletas basura?

—Sí. Como ese tipo que vimos en Central Park esa vez, es alguien que conocí en un club. Clint me habló de Craigslist y Sam me mostró foros en línea. —Steve sonrió—. Sabía que no te gustaría lo que compré, pero...

—Honestamente, Steve, me llevará una eternidad desgarrar esto en el marco y descubrir si algo es recuperable, y luego tengo que ordenar partes de réplica...

—¿Así que vas a trabajar en ello? —Dijo Steve.

—Si mi novio insiste en gastar su dinero en pedazos de chatarra en lugar de comprar una obra de arte completamente restaurada, no es que no me guste trabajar en casos desesperados como este...

Tony se congeló. Tal vez era demasiado pronto para usar esa palabra, las cosas todavía se estaban asentando, frágiles como el hielo recién formado.

Pero Steve se inclinó y le besó la cabeza.

—Gracias. Me considero afortunado de que a mi novio le guste trabajar en máquinas.

Algo se liberó en su pecho, inundando sus sentidos con una felicidad inesperada.

—Sí, tu novio lo hace. —Apretó la mano de Steve y sonrió—. Será una aventura.

Steve se inclinó y lo besó.

—Cuento con ello.

 

 


End file.
